


Exactly Like Me

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider (1971)
Genre: M/M, Minor Body Horror, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Hayato wakes up in a strange lab with cuffs around his wrists and an unfamiliar voice in his head.
Relationships: Hongo Takeshi/Hayato Ichimonji
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Exactly Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME  
>  **Waking Up Restrained** | Shackled | Hanging

He couldn’t move. That was the first thing Hayato noticed as he woke. He was splayed out in an incredibly uncomfortable position, and he couldn’t move to a more comfortable one.

The second thing he noticed was that his whole body felt heavy. Something was different. Something was wrong. The more he focused on his body the worse it felt. His insides were twisted and wrong, nothing was where it was supposed to be. It should have been painful, but it wasn’t. 

The surface under him was cold and hard and the restraints holding him were digging into his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see anything past the searing lights pointed at him. 

“He’s awake. Time to test the link, but make it quick.” 

Before Hayato could open his mouth, something loud clicked in his skull and his mind filled with unfamiliar thoughts. He pulled at the restraints, screaming as the movement shifted something inside him and pain flooded his chest. Voices were talking above him, but he couldn’t make out the words. His thoughts were a swirling mess. He couldn’t think past the pain, past the fear. 

He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know why. 

He wasn’t expecting an answer to his questions, but he got one. There was a voice in his head, almost as scared as him. 

_Who are you?_

_Help._

There was a pause. Hands were on Hayato, adjusting something in his chest and the pain was starting to subside. People were shouting and arguing over him, but he couldn’t focus on the words with an entire other mind in his own. 

_Shocker!_

The word was full of fury, the type that made powerful men quake in their boots. It was a reassuring fury to have on your side. 

_I'm on my way. Just hol-_

There was another loud click and he was alone in his own mind again. As chaotic as sharing a mind had been, being alone was much worse. There were hands on his head and in his chest. They were shifting something where his organs used to be. He jerked away from the touch, but there was nowhere to retreat to. 

“Hurry. We already lost one Rider because we took our time with the mind wipe. We don’t want to lose another.”

Hayato pulled as hard as he could as his restraints. They were thick, solid metal, nothing a human could hope to break. 

"The Rider doesn't know where we are. The link wasn't up long enough to send any useful information."

So the man in his mind might take awhile to arrive. Hayato needed to focus on saving himself. He'd never been one to give up on something just because it was impossible. He pulled harder at the restraints and felt the metal shifting. He was strong. Whatever they’d done to him had made him inhumanly strong. 

Surely they wouldn’t have put him in restraints that he’d be strong enough to break out of? 

He pulled again and heard a loud creak as one of the restraints broke free. 

“The sedative! Quick before he-“ 

Hayato swung his freed arm at the voice. His fist connected with something and it cut off with a harsh wheeze. He managed to pull his other arm free. Someone grabbed him from behind and he tried to pull them off. With his new found strength he managed not only to get them off, but accidentally threw them across the room. 

He could start to make out the room around him. It was a drab lab, concrete and metal. People surrounded him, some in white coats, some in black uniforms he swore he’d seen in a recent news story. 

The thing he was focused on was the door. He pulled at the restraints on his legs with one hand while swatting at his attacker with the other. 

One leg freed. All he needed to get out was to get the other...

There was a prick at neck and fire flooded his veins. The world around him faded. His grip on the restraints weakened as he collapsed back onto the table. 

...

The next thing Hayato knew was he was being carried somewhere. The terrain must have been rough because he was being jostled in every direction. He forced his eyes open to see it was night. He closed his eyes again, knowing there was no telling where he was being taken in the darkness. 

Except there was. He opened his eyes again. Yes, it was dark, he knew that, but he could see. He could see just as well as if it was broad daylight. He was being carried through the woods. He looked up at the person carrying him and jolted. 

Huge, glowing red eyes shone in the darkness as the bug creature looked down at him. They skidded to a stop and Hayato was lowered to the ground gently. His pulse was racing and a part of him knew he should be running for his life. He'd heard stories of human-animal hybrid attacks, but he'd chalked it up to sensationalist journalism. He knew how easy it was to fake monster photos. 

_Are you okay?_ It was the same voice that had shared his head before. That was a relief. Hayato couldn't explain why, but he felt an instinctive trust towards the person sharing his mind. 

He nodded. He was still loopy from being drugged, but at least he wasn't in pain. His body was definitely different and wrong, but he was in one piece. 

He jumped as a gloved hand touched his cheek. The creature's antenna twitched as it leaned closer to him. 

_You look like me_ , the thoughts were a mix of confusion, pain, and guilt, _They made you look exactly like me._

What? 

Hayato couldn't help but feel insulted. What was the creature implying? He looked nothing like...

Hayato looked down and froze. He wasn't looking at his body, not the one he was familiar with. His chest was covered in mottled green armor which didn't feel like skin, but wasn't clothing. He ran his hands over his new chest, down to the strange belt around his waist. He tried to shift it, but it didn't move, it couldn't move. It was fused into his skin. His hands moved up to his face with was no longer human. He couldn't see himself, but he could feel that his head was now shaped exactly like the creature in front of him. 

He looked up at the creature again in fear. "What did they do to me?"

"Shocker kidnapped you and made you into a cyborg," the creature's voice was oddly human. It's eyes flashed red as it leaned in. "Don't worry, you're not stuck like this. I can show you how to change back."

Hayato closed his eyes and let their minds meet. The understanding of his condition flowed into his mind. The explanation was long and complicated and he wouldn't have understood half of the terminology normally, but through thought it all made perfect sense. He took a deep breath and felt his body shift back to something closer to normal. 

When he opened his eyes, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen was staring back at him. The man turned bright red and looked away, reminding that they were still sharing a mind. Hayato pulled his mind back and the man let him. 

Hongo. The man's name was Hongo Takeshi. 

Maybe it was the drugs talking, or the adrenaline, or maybe it was the relief to see another human face, but Hayato was entranced. The man's hair, his thick brows furrowed in concern, his mouth turned down in a frown, but oh so kissable. 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to grab someone he barely knew and pull them into a kiss, but Hayato was hardly in the best headspace. Hongo was stiff and clumsy, unsure of whether to pull back or respond in kind. He clearly wanted to respond, if the soft whine that left his throat was any indication. 

Hongo was holding back, barely holding back. Hayato could feel the man trembling and knew all it would take was a little push for Hongo to collapse into him. It was a pity this wasn't the time to push and certainly not the place. Hayato pulled away with smile. "That was for saving me."

Hongo was even prettier when he was flustered. He looked down, running his hands through his thick curls nervously. He would have looked perfect if there wasn't a heavy weight of guilt setting in his jaw. Hayato wanted nothing more than to pull out a camera and capture the moment. 

"My bike is nearby," Hongo said quietly, unable to meet Hayato's gaze, "It's yours if you want it. I'm headed to the airport and I won't be back for a while."

"I have my own bike," Hayato frowned. He wanted to see what the man was thinking, but he'd already pulled back, it would be rude to force himself back into the stranger's mind. "You're not leaving on my account, right?"

"I'm going after Shocker. They have bases across the globe."

That wasn't quite an answer. Hayato supposed there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Fine, give me an address, I'll drop your bike off wherever you need." Hayato sighed as he climbed to his feet. "It's the least I can do."


End file.
